Alien Location, Location, Location
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: There are strange goings on at KACL and the only people who can help are Torchwood. AU set at the start of Torchwood Series 2, Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Alien Location, Location, Location

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Torchwood or Frasier, so don't sue I have nothing of value

Summary: What if Torchwood had to investigate some strange goings on in Seattle

Thanks to Lynda Potter for proof reading and critiqueing this, hope you like the finished article

Feedback is welcome, any pointers on where you want the story to go are glady recieved

The day began pretty normally, well as far as the word normal can be used to describe life at Torchwood. Rift activity had been unusally quiet for the past week or so, which gave the team a chance to catch up on that bane of the modern workplace, paperwork, Jack had neglected his for so long that when he was sat at his desk he was all but hidden by a mountain of paper.

_Meanwhile in Seattle Dr Frasier Crane was being given a most unwanted wake up call, Eddie was again licking his face which lead to the conclusion that once again he had slept in his sweater cubby. "I had hoped I would never get this damn wake up call again after Dad moved into Ronee's apartment, Oh well they're back today and can take this mutt with them" Frasier thought to himself as he checked the alarm clock which confirmed his worst fears, he had once again been woken at a time he may have appeciated, if he was a baker, but seeing as he wasn't being woken at 4.45 am was not how envisioned the day starting. He tried to get back to sleep but Eddie refused to get off the bed so he reluctantly got up. _

"Tosh, do we have any leads on the significant reduction in rift activity?" Jack called across the hub, leaving his office for the first time in what felt like weeks. "No, sorry just running the recent activty figure through the archives to see if there is any history of such a low amount" Owen returned for the basement, after checking on Janet the weevil and the other creatures. "Right heads up everyone, there is very low activity down there, and very oddly the blowfish we had in last night has gone, the locks haven't been tampered with, I checked the door log, and it hadn't been used since Jack went down there last night" Immeditley Gwen checked the CCTV, and was quite surprised by what she saw, it literally disappeared in an instant, there one second, gone the next.

After checking the footage and the rift monitor, Jack was more confused than ever, there was a negative spike, "Could the rift be taking back what it throws out?" he thought to himself. Sensing the lethargic atmosphere in the Hub Jack suggested they all go out for lunch, his treat, and some much needed fresh air.

_"So I'm in this bar and this gorgeous guy comes up and starts chatting to me, claims he's lost and is trying to find the Space Needle..." Frasier was very pleased that he had managed to tune out Roz and the story of her latest conquest "Next thing you know we are making out in the back of my car, and I'm seeing him again tonight". "Huh" was all Frasier could manage in the way of a response. " I was telling you about my date for tonight, he's a 23 year old Australian guy called Casey, he files home tomorrow, he has ridden round the country on a Harley" Noticing the glazed expression on his face, "And he did it naked" Roz said to see if she could get a response._

_"Are you even listening to me?" Roz asked Frasier irritably, "No sorry, I'm not really with it, once again I had a pre-dawn canine wake up call that I really didn't want." With that Roz signalled to Frasier that there was 10 seconds before they went on air._

_"On line 3 we have Sebastian who has recently moved from Germany and is worried that he isn't meeting new people" Roz said from her booth, Frasier could tell by the slightly irritated tone that she was still annoyed about earlier. "Well, Sebastian, have you joined any clubs, begun going to a regular coffee shop, regular bar?" Frasier began, but he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that came from the corridor, yes the studio was supposed to be soundproof, "I wouldn't be surprised if they heard that outside" Frasier thought to himself as he apologised to the caller and put a commercial on._

_When he emerged into the corridor he was greeted with a horific sight, Noel Shempsky was led in a pool of blood clearly eminating from the bite wound in his leg, there was a strange looking creature, who Frasier presumed to be the attacker stood in the corner, fortuntaley Bulldog and Gil managed to get it into Kenny's office whilst Frasier called 911._

_"So some sort of alien creature has attacked one of your co-workers?" The guy on the end of the line asked in a rather indignant tone, "Yes he has a severe bite to the leg and is losing blood rapidly despite the application of a tourniquet" Frasier replied, the young man on the end of the line called for his supervisor as he suspected they had another whacko call. The supervisor got a description from Frasier and called an ambulance and the police to KACL, "At least the police have a secure facility to house the attacker" the supervisor thought to himself as he rang a number for Cardiff._

"Jack, can you come here, we're getting some strange results from the archives" Tosh called to Jack. Looking at the screen he had seen these figures before, the rift was collapsing in on itself, and it could re-open anywhere in the world, "How am I supposed to tell them we may have to move?" His thoughts were distracted by the phone ringing "Hello, Torchwood this is Jack Harkness speaking, whats your problem"

"Hi this is Dan Clarkson from the Seattle emergency response center, we have recieved a report of a possible alien attack, and we need you help. The creature is currently detained in a police holding cell, how soon can you get here?" Jack quickly booked flights for the team, then called everyone to the boardroom to inform them of the situation. "We have recieved a report of what seems to be a weevil attack" Jack told the team "You got us all in here for this?" Owen asked rather irritably, "If you would let me finish, it's not in Cardiff, it's in Seattle, we leave in an hour and a half, I've got us flights from Heathrow, can everyone go and get at least a weeks essentails and meet at the airport in half an hour?" There was a stunned silence fell across the room, but then Gwen remembered something "My cousin lives in Seattle, I can get her to pick us up from the airport and she can probably put us up for a couple of days, I'll ring her when I'm on the way to the airport, Rhys will give me a lift and I'll see you there."  
"Hi Daphne it's Gwen, long time no talk, eh. I have a really big favour to ask, me and the 4 people I work with have been called over to Seattle, it's an emergnecy, can you pick us up at the airport, we land at 11.30 am."

"Sure, be so great to see you again, I'll have to get Niles to come aswell, there isn't room in my car, well see you in a few hours"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Torchwood or Frasier, so don't sue I have nothing of value

Daphne was stood by the front door of the Montana waiting for Niles, "Come on, we have to get to the airport" Daphne yelled up the stairs, hoping to encourage her husband to hurry up.

When he finally came downstairs Daphne asked Niles what was taking so long upstairs, " I was deciding which suit to wear" nonchalantly replied Niles, Daphne suddenly had an exasperated expression, even though this was far from the first time they were delayed because of Niles and his damn suits.

"We're going to the airport, not the opera, why does it matter if you are wearing a suit or not? Daphne asked, a little short tempered.

"What if we see someone I know, what will they think if I'm not in a suit? Plus I want to make a good imperession on your cousin" replied Niles

"Maybe, if we do see someone they are more likley to think oh look there's Niles I wonder what he's doing here, not oh look there's Niles, I wonder why he isn't in a suit. Don't forget though she has probably been told all about your antics at my wedding to Donny by my mother, so she may have my mother's description of you, the bad man who stole her daughter from her wedding " Daphne replied whlist simutaneously trying to open the door and hold Louise in her car seat.

"A little help would be nice, I mean it not as if I a stuggling to keep a hold on your daughter or anyhthing"

"Coming, coming, why are you being so short with me?"

"Maybe it's beacuse we'e going to be late picking up Gwen and her collegues, because you couldn't decide which suit you wanted to wear." By now Niles had got the hint and taken the car seat as Daphne locked the door.

Luckily for them when they arrived at the airport Gwen's plane hadn't landed and was delayed by half an hour, when she turned round to tell Niles this she was distracted by the huge poster bieng put up. Giving Niles a quick tap on the arm to get his attention,

"If there is anything to make someone turn around and go home again." with a chuckle motioning to the large poster of Frasier with the caption 'KACL 780, the home of Dr Frasier Crane'.

"It's nice to know that I have the support of my sister-in-law" Frasier said startling both Niles and Daphne.

"What are you doing here?" asked Niles

"I'm picking up Charlotte, she's still trying to sort out her old agency in Chicago, her ex is dragging his feet with the sale of the office, why are you here?  
"We're picking up Daphne's cousin and her colleagues, apparantly there was some emergency and they had to fly over immediatley." A loud bong on the PA system announced that the flight from Chicago had just landed.

"Well that's my cue to leave, so you soon." Frasier said striding away across the terminal. The arrivals screen refreshed to say that the Chicago flight had landed, and that the flight from Heathrow was now an hour and 15 minutes late.

On seeing this Niles suggested they take the weight off their feet and go and have a coffee, fortunatley Louise was sound asleep so at least they could have a little peace and quiet, well as much as you can have in busy airport.

An hour and a half later the announcement that the BA flight from London Heathrow had landed, unfortunatley knowing what the American customs officals were like with non-US citizens she knew that there would be quite a wait still. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long, and 10 minutes later, Gwen accompanied by Jack, Owen, Tosh and Ianto came through the gate. Niles seemed a little scared by the dark-haired Welsh woman coming towards him and Daphne at an alarming rate, he presumed that this was Gwen. He was proved right when she finally ran up to Daphne and gave her a huge hug.

"Hi Daphne, it's been far too long" She said as they broke the hug "This is my Jack, then we have Owen, Toshiko, but we just call her Tosh and Ianto" she said, each member of the team proffered their hand to both Niles and Daphne as they were introduced.

"Ths is my husband Niles, and our daughter Louise" When everyone had been introduced, Niles asked if the group wanted to go the hotel first.

"No we had better get to the base for our work, do you know KACL radio station?" Jack asked. Niles and Daphne had to laugh at this question.

"Yes we do in fact my brother works there, he's Dr Frasier Crane" Niles said motioning at the poster above them.

"Right Gwen, seeing as your cousin has been so generous in picking us up, why don't you take the afternoon off so you can have the day together, we can bring you up to speed this evening." Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack." Gwen said before hugging him.

"Looks like you're driving everyone to the radio station" Daphne said to Niles. "Before you ask we'll pick David up from pre-school" With that and a kiss from Daphne, she and Gwen made for the exit, whilst the rest of the group collected the luggage.

"Hope you don't mind but we have to make a quick detour, David needs picking up from pre-school, I'd better warn you now, he can be quite boisterous, and he is a little protective of his sister so if you are holding her make sure he doesn't try and pull your arms away." Daphne said. The rest of the journey they discussed what various members of the family had been up to since they had last seen each other. By the time they had picked David up, who had seemed quite taken with the stranger with a funny accent, mainly because she had given him chocolate, the conversation had come round to the Torchwood team.

"Was it my imagination, or was Jack, is it?, checking out every single person in the airport?" asked Daphne.  
"It wasn't your imagination, Jack will sleep with anyone as long as they gorgeous."

"Oh brilliant, better keep him away from Roz then." Daphne went on to explain about Roz's reputation. The conversation was interrupted by her headset beeping, after asking if there was anywhere private she could take the call Gwen walked in to the kitchen to recieve the message from Jack, that it was as they had origanlly thought a weevil attack, and on a slightly less important to the case, note that the station manager was really hot, at this Gwen rolled her eyes and hung up.

"You know that you said we should keep Jack away from Roz, she wouldn't happen to be the station manager would she? If so then we're a little late" Gwen said.

"Pardon me for asking but you never said why you are over here, I know that you are in special ops, but I don't see why Cardiff special ops are needed in Seattle."

"If Jack finds out that I have told you he will kill me but, I'm not in special ops, I'm with Torchwood and we investigate alien activity" Gwen then went on to explain why they were over in Seattle. When she had finished explaining her reason for being over the room was filled with a cry as Louise woke up. Niles also chose that moment to walk in.

"It's not the first time she's done that either" Niles said referring to his daughter who was now wailing so loudly that she could probably be heard in Canada, by the time Daphne got over to her she could tell what the problem was.

"I think someone has had a little accident, Niles could you get Gwen another coffee whilst I deal with this"

"No really, I'd better get going, Jack will be wondering where I am, and he needs to get me up to speed with what's going on, and I want to give Rhys a ring and let him know I got landed safley, well I'll probably see you in the next couple of days." said Gwen as she made her way to the door. "By the way, did Jack say where he had got a room? I need to know so I can get a taxi."  
"You're not getting a taxi, I'll give you a lift" said Niles.

Later on when he had returned after dropping Gwen off at the hotel and he was sat on the fainting couch with Daphne who seemed oddly transfixed by the football results on the news, Niles said

"Your coisin and her colleagues seem nice, which side of the family is she from, your moms or your dads?"  
"Mums side, her sister married a Welshman, I never got to see Gwen very often, Cardiff is quite a trek from Manchester, so when we do see each other we tend to go a bit overbaord, you may have noticed" Daphne said with a chuckle.

"Why don't we take them all out for dinner one night this week, we can invite Frasier and Charlotte, and Roz too" suggested Niles

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm worn out it's been a long day, you coming to bed?"

"Sounds perfect"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't we all go out for dinner?" suggested Niles. "There is a wonderful new Italian place that I have been dying to try out". After much discussion and a small bribe to persuade Martin to cancel poker night so he could baby sit, and a large argument over was going to drive and in whose cars they would be travelling in, eventually the group made their way to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Chez Nico, do you have a reservation?" said the maitre 'd, "Yes, Crane, a table for 10 at 8pm" replied Frasier. When everyone had settled at the table there was the inevitable discussion about which wine to order, natrually the brothers couldn't agree and there was almost a fist fight, made all the more bizarre given who the potential puglilsts were, until Gwen suggested they flip a coin to decide.

The meal was going well, both the wine and the conversation were flowing freely until, there came from across the table the quiet exclamation (if such a thing is possible) "Bloody hell, that's the skinniest woman I've ever seen!" from Owen. Without looking up Niles knew immeditley whom it must have been. Despite protestations from Niles that they should keep a low profie, which garnered much questioning from the Welsh contingent which was rebutted with a quiet "It's a long story I'll tell you later", Daphne sneaked a quick look at the table where she was sat and said to Niles in a hushed whisper "I hate to tell you this but Maris isn't alone,

"Who is she with, some impeccably dressed escort who is barley out of college?"

"No worse", seeing the look of confusion registering on Niles' face Daphne quickly continued, "No she's with...Mel". At this news Niles, understandably, became quite withdrawn.

"Well we managed avoid a visit from your two ice princessess, so I

think we can deem the evening a sucess" Frasier said, unfortunatley tempting fate beacuse, no sooner than he finished his sentence the two 'ice princessess' as he had dubbed them, rather hypocritically Daphne thought given his marriage to and subsequent encounters with Lillith, started to come towards the table. Perhaps sensing the potential furore to come Frasier suggest he bring the cars round, and that they leave Niles and Daphne to their little reunion, with the look Daphne gave him, he sensed he may live, or not as the case may be, to regret that little suggestion.

The conversation began amicably enough with both parties greeting each other and making polite small talk whilst Niles and Daphne waited for the car to be brought round. As they were leaving Mel made a comment under her breath, but intentionally loud enough for Daphne to hear, that she was surprised that Niles was still with 'that Cockney maid'. Daphne balled her hands into fists and was ready to punch Mel when Frasier fortuitously appeared at the door, and Niles guided a still seething Daphne out the car for a journey that was going to be uncomfortable, and lond, in his perception back to the Montana, where earlier in the evening he suggested that everyone reconvene for coffee.


End file.
